A related-art driver drill as an example of an electric tool includes a housing, a motor accommodated in the housing, a power transmission mechanism driven by the motor, a circuit board including a switching element for driving the motor, and a control board for controlling the energization of the switching element (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4487836). The control board is accommodated in the housing to be located in a side opposite to the power transmission mechanism relative to the motor.
The housing mainly includes a motor housing accommodating a motor and a handle housing configured to be grasped by an operator. The control board is accommodated in the handle housing.